maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Carolyn
Personal Information Description 'Ms. Carolyn Griswell '''is Maraya's 73-year-old bus driver who first appeared in an extra episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Then she starts appearing in the 2017 series "My School Life." She drives Maraya's bus, 158M. Appearance Early Appearance When Maraya first met Ms. Carolyn in an extra episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life", she was wearing her most common outfit, which was a green tank top with blue flowers and trim on it. She wears pink capris and white socks and shoes that go along with her outfit. Ms. Carolyn has bleach blonde hair that is shoulder length and is tied into two pigtails with matching blue ribbons. Her hair is known to be wavy. She also has blue eyes that are round with eyelashes. My School Life In the new 2017 series "My School Life", Ms. Carolyn's appearance is totally different. She is now seen wearing a white tank top with a V neckline and bronze buttons below it. She wears green shorts with the same white socks and shoes that she has been previously wearing in the previous series "My Better Autistic Life". The shorts, socks and shoes go along with her outfit. She still has bleach blonde hair that is shoulder length and wavy, but it is in a new hairstyle now, so that means that she no longer wears her pretty pigtails. Ms. Carolyn still has her blue eyes, too, but they are just in a different eye shape, which makes her eyes more realistic. My Continued School Life In this second "My School Life" series, she is 74 years old and is still a bus driver for Maraya. Her new appearance includes her wearing a gray shirt with light pink sleeves and a light pink minivan on the center. She also wears shorter black shorts with matching light pink socks and black tennis shoes rather than white ones. She still has the same hairstyle and same eye shape as she is still driving her bus 158M. Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever Ms. Carolyn is now an 81-year-old woman who is no longer a bus driver but is Maraya's supervisor and best friend. In this new 2017 series, she has a totally new appearance, which is a white and beige striped t-shirt, a hot pink skirt, white socks, and white tennis shoes. Her wavy hair is tied in two low pigtails with matching pink bows. Ms. Carolyn's blue eyes have changed into an anime eye shape with eyelashes so now she's like an anime character. Personality Ms. Carolyn's personality was not seen in the series "My Better Autistic Life", but as seen in the episode "Being Like Ms. Carolyn" (sixth episode of the series "My School Life"), she loves singing songs, especially if she's in front of a lot of people who ride her bus. Starting in season 2, she sings while having one hand on her chest and her other hand reached out downward. This was first seen during the preschool scene at circle time in a flashback of the episode "Being Born in 1943". She continued doing her singing action for the movie and then in the series "My Continued School Life". She is also extremely friendly as mentioned in the "My School Life" theme song. In the episode "Special Zoology Education", she was a zookeeper for the elephants. Then in the two episodes "Cheerleader Practice Chaos" and "Self Control of the Body", Ms. Carolyn is known to have another occupation, which is a cheerleading coach for Maraya and her best friends Carmen, Ashley, Novalee, Erin and Nicki. In the episode "Carolyn's Sweethearts", she is the lead singer of the band of the same name, and also promoted Maraya to be her assistant lead singer because of what she did for her. Then in the fifteenth series, she has an occupation as Maraya's supervisor because she retired from her job as a bus driver at age 81. Catchphrases Ms. Carolyn has a few main catchphrases that she says in the series "My School Life", including... "_____ on Earth..." *"And where on Earth is Maraya at?" ("Accidents Happen") *"I don't know how on Earth that happened, but don't worry, it's just that my voice is hoarse, so that means that I'll get it back in a few hours." ("The Case of the 'Voice Changing-Itis'") *"Hey! What on Earth are you two girls doing here on my bus?" ("Professional or Not Professional?") *"Hey! Ms. Sherrit, what on Earth do you think you're doing on my bus?" ("Don't Get On My Bus, Ms. Sherrit!") *"Maraya, what are you doing here? And how on Earth did you get a job here?" ("Working At the Goody-Will") *"Now, why on Earth would Ms. Pierce do that to you?" ("The Easiest Class In the World") *"Who on Earth could have stolen my coconut cake, and why?" ("Who Stole My Coconut Cake?") *"What on Earth? A lightsaber?" ("My School Life: The Movie") Other Catchphrases *"Let's go rock and roll!" (said before driving out of the bus loading zone) *"Bye bye!" (said when someone leaves) Trivia *Mentioned in the episode "The Case of the 'Voice Changing-Itis'", it seems that Carolyn's last name is Griswell. *Ms. Carolyn has a husband named Mr. Danny, as seen in the episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn". *Because Ms. Carolyn is so friendly, she lets everyone get on her bus, except Ms. Sherrit, which makes Ms. Carolyn say in a mad tone, "Get off my bus!" *In the series "My Better Autistic Life", she is just an ordinary bus driver, but in the series "My School Life", she is Maraya's helper too. *Ms. Carolyn has been sick before, as seen in the episode "Where's Ms. Carolyn?" *She is known to be Maraya's favorite person, as mentioned in the episode "Being Like Ms. Carolyn". *She is known to be an obsession created by Maraya, as seen in the episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn". *Ms. Carolyn knows other bus drivers and monitors, such as Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye, as mentioned in the episode "Accidents Happen". *It is known that Ms. Carolyn likes to wear summer clothes in the episode "Life as an Autistic", which makes Maraya wonder, ''Why is Ms. Carolyn wearing a tank top and shorts in the cold weather? Because she is a weirdo? *Ms. Carolyn has only cried once in the series. *Mentioned in the episode "Let's Go Swimming!", she tells Maraya that she couldn't swim, but in the ending song, she can swim. *Seen in the episode "Being Born In 1943", it is known that Ms. Carolyn was born on June 11, 1943. *At the end of the first season and the beginning of the second season, Ms. Carolyn is known to be a good cook like her husband. *Towards the end of season 2 and in "My School Life: The Movie", Ms. Carolyn can actually play a lot of instruments, including the trumpet, the piano, the maracas, the castanets, and the guitar, but prefers to use her voice as an instrument. *Ms. Carolyn and her husband actually own two houses: a white house in Georgia and a yellow beach house in Florida, as seen in the "My Continued School Life" movie "Ms. Carolyn: The Musical". *Ms. Carolyn appears in every episode of the series like Maraya. Gallery 20170408 160518.jpg|Ms. Carolyn's first appearance with Maraya in the episode "Life as an Autistic." 20170406 114158.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her bathing suit on. 20170415 230104.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her assistant, Ms. Brenda. 20170619 175220.jpg|Ms. Carolyn driving her bus. 20170619 175433.jpg 20170622 160811.jpg 20170623 155904.jpg|Ms. Carolyn being mad at Maraya. 20170702 163300.jpg|Ms. Carolyn talking to Maraya. 20170820 105857.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with Maraya's special ed teacher, Ms. Sherrit. 20171105 134314.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her husband, Mr. Danny. 20171112 134102.jpg|Ms. Carolyn and Maraya in the "Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever" title card. 20171112 134137.jpg|3-year-old Carolyn with her sister Maraya at preschool in her unexpected life. 20171220 202112.jpg|Ms. Carolyn thinking about something while driving her bus. 20171220 202201.jpg 20180407 205249.jpg|Ms. Carolyn holding Maraya's hand while walking 20180407 213209.jpg 20180429 104443.jpg|Ms. Carolyn smiling with teeth showing. 20180607 150044.jpg 20180607 150115.jpg 20180625 213908.jpg|Ms. Carolyn's singing action. 20180718 181446.jpg 20180829 193224.jpg 20180919 195512.jpg|Ms. Carolyn getting off the couch. 20181112 192100.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her white coat on. 20190310 145144.jpg|Ms. Carolyn holding and showing maracas to Maraya. 20190310 145100.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn's singing actions. 20190310 145028.jpg|Maraya and Ms. Carolyn singing with microphones in their band outfits. 20190302 120401.jpg|Ms. Carolyn thinking. 20190413 183551-0.jpg|Ms. Carolyn holding a lawn mower while she is outside with Maraya. 20190420 153002.jpg|Ms. Carolyn thinking with Maraya in her detective outfit. 20190429 194301.jpg 20190429 194417.jpg|Ms. Carolyn meeting Maraya in a flashback. 20190429 194455.jpg 20190521 150449.jpg|Ms. Carolyn looking down while feeling sad and sick. 20190607 161911.jpg|Ms. Carolyn hugging Maraya after the last day of school. 20190619 195345.jpg|Ms. Carolyn on the "My School Life: The Movie" DVD cover. 20190708 153548.jpg|Ms. Carolyn's singing action in the enchanted forest in the movie. 20190714 194914.jpg|Ms. Carolyn smiling with teeth while looking down. 20190801 202110.jpg|Ms. Carolyn and Maraya meeting their new friend, Reagan, in "My School Life: The Movie". 20190803 193329.jpg 20190807 193022.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with Ms. Sherrit again. 20190812 221606.jpg|Ms. Carolyn singing while playing Reagan's "campfire guitar" around the campfire. 20190813 201630.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with Maraya and their new friend, Daisy. 20190815 195956.jpg|Ms. Carolyn doing her singing action for the first time in "My Continued School Life". 20190822 220401.jpg|Ms. Carolyn doing her singing action again in the movie. 20190822 220334.jpg|Ms. Carolyn and Maraya with their workout headbands around their heads. 20190901 223844.jpg|Ms. Carolyn holding a black basket while standing next to Maraya. 20190919 223759.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her bathing suit on again in the fourteenth series. 20190919 223831.jpg|Ms. Carolyn relaxing in a blue chair with her eyes closed in the episode "Summertime Fun!" 20191012 204007.jpg|Ms. Carolyn crossing her arms while being mad with Novalee and Ms. Sherrit. 20191021 150641.jpg|Ms. Carolyn showing their half-decorated Christmas tree to the viewers. 20191021 150804.jpg|Ms. Carolyn singing with a microphone as a teenager at her Christmas chorus concert. 20191021 150833.jpg|Ms. Carolyn and Maraya watching Mr. Danny being in the spotlight. 20191021 150858.jpg|Ms. Carolyn waving at the viewers outside of their house with Maraya and Mr. Danny. 20191027 203719.jpg|Ms. Carolyn holding a microphone again on the DVD cover of the movie "Ms. Carolyn: The Musical". 20191104 203555.jpg|Ms. Carolyn's appearance in "Ms. Carolyn: The Musical". 20191111 203651.jpg|Ms. Carolyn pointing to a picture of Patsy Cline. 20191121 200212.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with Maraya and Ms. Bernice. 20191130 194744.jpg|Ms. Carolyn wearing the outfit that made the creator decide to make her wear the bottom in series 13 and the top in series 15. 20191205 155752.jpg 20191204 203322.jpg 20191222 201758.jpg|Ms. Carolyn in her Chinese New Year attire. 20191222 205023.jpg|Ms. Carolyn enjoying being nearby the ocean. 20200205 142919.jpg|Ms. Carolyn looking down at Maraya. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Helpers Category:Bus Drivers